youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Lamar S. Smith
Lamar S. Smith is a senator of the Court of the United States, most famous for creating the SOPA Act, which made him the mortal enemy of millions of people who love freedom, piracy and free porn. SOPA When Mr. Smith created the SOPA law, all the news, websites, companies and people discovered everything about this stupid Sopa Act. At first, they laughed because they thought that Lamar was just a poor idiot without knowledge about internet until they realized that the act was going to block internet piracy and people started to get angry until they decided to vandalize Smith's house. Many days later, the first victim from this act was when Megaupload got killed by the FBI which was controlled by Lamar. Many people were very sad for the end and murder of Megaupload, and Lamar was very happy winning green dollars (What a fucking twat!). The next day, people began to vote NO and oppose to the SOPA Act and when Barack Obama began to vote against Wikipedia while Steve Jobs and Bill Gates joined forces along with Pixar, Google and everyone in YTP world voted for destroy the SOPA law, it possibly caused the defeat of SOPA. However, 139 companies (one of them, Apple) was in favor of this law but 100000000000 people were against this law while Lamar was still swimming in money (still a fucking twat). Barack Obama decided to "freeze" the proposed law and send the results to be displayed in 21 of January. (Wow, it would be more suspense!). Many people say that Lamar received the hardest and worst threat because now if he leave his house, he will be quickly killed and mutilated by terrorists. Anonymous The group of "hackers", Anonymous tried to make evil plans to hack the website of the government and tried to kill Lamar for what he did with the SOPA law. One of our allies were Anonymous and once Lamar is dead, Anonymous will continue making threats to hack all FBI websites. Lamar Smith was very afraid and decided to make a blocking group to avoid Anonymous and arrest them, but who knows, Anonymous could be in the room of his mother. Arrest One morning in August in a unknown year, Lamar S. Smith was arrested. Lamar was accused for trying to make the world a site for all the rats in the world because Lamar was working all this time for a certain rat. Lamar was sentenced to 8,000 years of imprisonment without parole in Hyrule State Prison. As you can see, his desire of work with Ratigan and trying to conquer the world cost Lamar's reputation, life and work because SOPA was cancelled forever after this notice. Death One morning in June, Ratigan and The Toxic Army army hacked the system security from the prison to get all the data store and also trying to liberate Lamar from the prison. However, the SSS Squad ruined their plan helping Kravindish and other guards to kill The Toxic Army's members and when Lamar was shot in the head by a retarded sniper, Ratigan ordered the withdrawal and The Toxic Army had to escape from the place. This marked the end of one of the most hated people in the universe. Category:Real People Category:Villains Category:Hates Humans Category:Hated Characters Category:Democrats Category:Deceased Category:Traitors Category:Evil Geniuses Category:RISD Category:Monsters